Foreign Object
Foreign Object is the third song on Beat the Champ. Lyrics Whipped like a dog, down on the cards Square in the spotlight sweating real hard All soaked in blood like a newborn babe Sharp thing hidden in my hand shaped like an astrolabe Gonna stick you in the eye with a foreign object Gonna poke you in the eye with a foreign object March through the red mist, never get my vision clear Learn to love this kind of atmosphere Strike funny poses, keep my weapon hand low Whip my head around a little, get blood on the front row Gonna jab you in the eye with a foreign object I personally will stab you in the eye with a foreign object Foreign object, foreign object, foreign object Sink my teeth into your scalp, take a nice big bite Save nothing for the cameras, play the angles all night One of these days my legs will both snap like twigs If you can't beat ’em make 'em bleed like pigs I'm gonna jab you in the eye with a foreign object I'm gonna stab you in the eye with a foreign object Ba, ba da da, ba ba ba da, foreign object Ba, ba da da, ba ba ba da, foreign object Ba, ba da da, ba ba ba da, foreign object Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "When a wrestler has a weapon ... if you watch high school wrestling, college wrestling, you may think that usually they don't have weapons. And that's true, but that's because they're still in high school and college. They haven't really leveled up to the real wrestling. They're still learning. They can't be trusted with weapons yet. Only the professional wrestler is really equipped to handle a weapon, you know, like ... I say 'like a' because you never know what it is, because they don't -- It's not very scary if you say, 'Oh my god, he's got a pencil.' How bad -- he'll take your pencil away, now you'll have no weapon. So the announcers found a way around this, back when. They would say, 'Oh no, Bad News Kowalji is coming back into the ring, and he's carrying- a foreign object. Well, that's a little more threatening than a pencil, isn't it. You don't even know where a foreign object is from. You just know it's from someplace else. This song is called 'Foreign Object.'" -- 2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY * "The other song is about this sort of loneliness that eats away at your mind from inside until you’re a shadow of your former self and then you try to draw pictures of your former self to see what he looked like and see if you remember, see if you can conjure him up through late nighttime sessions. This isn’t that song. This is a song about stabbing somebody in the eye with a foreign object. It’s called Foreign Object.'" -- 2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN * "This is a song about how I, the Bloomington Bruiser, 205 pounds of raw Indiana muscle, will walk directly up to you, without any fear of repercussions from the officials, or the crowd, or from the game itself, and stab you in the eye with a foreign object." -- 2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-04 - The Jinx - Savannah, GA *2015-04-06 - Late Night with Seth Meyers - New York, NY *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-04-11 - One on One Session - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-13 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2015-04-21 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-05-08 - Shaky Knees Festival - Atlanta, GA *2015-05-26 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2015-05-27 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-05-30 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2015-10-02 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2015-10-03 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2015-10-04 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2015-10-05 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2015-10-07 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2015-10-08 - The Beacham Theatre - Orlando, FL *2015-10-09 - Colonial Quarter - St. Augustine, FL *2015-10-10 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2015-11-12 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2015-11-15 - Gorilla - Manchester, England *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England *2015-11-18 - Komedia - Brighton, England *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2015-11-20 - Autumn Falls Festival - Le Botanique - Brussels, Belgium *2015-11-22 - Paradiso Noord, Tolhuistuin - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2016-04-09 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2016-04-13 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-17 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-19 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-07-22 - Subterranean - Chicago, IL *2016-07-23 - Wicker Park Festival - Chicago, IL *2016-09-01 - The State Theatre - Falls Church, VA *2016-09-02 - Ace of Cups - Columbus, OH *2016-09-03 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2016-09-18 - Rams Head Live - Baltimore, MD *2016-09-20 - Jefferson Theater - Charlottesville, VA *2016-09-23 - Castle Theatre - Bloomington, IL *2016-09-24 - Midpoint Music Festival - Cincinnati, OH *2016-09-26 - The Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2016-09-28 - Majestic Theater - Madison, WI *2016-10-01 - Madrid Theater - Kansas City, MO *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2016-12-02 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2017-06-28 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2017-07-01 - PNC Pavilion at Riverbend Music - Cincinnati, OH *2017-07-03 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2017-07-08 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2017-07-13 - ACM@UCO Performance Lab - Oklahoma City, OK *2017-09-05 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2017-09-14 - Madrid Theatre - Kansas City, MO *2017-09-15 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2017-10-11 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2017-11-07 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-08 - Calvin Theatre - Northampton, MA *2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2017-11-13 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2017-11-15 - Newport Music Hall - Columbus, OH *2017-11-16 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2017-11-18 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2017-12-02 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2017-12-04 - Harvester Performance Center - Rocky Mount, VA *2017-12-05 - The National - Richmond, VA *2017-12-06 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2018-02-26 - University of South Alabama - Mobile, AL *2018-04-13 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2018-04-14 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2018-04-17 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2018-04-20 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2018-04-21 - Upstate Concert Hall - Clifton Park, NY *2018-04-22 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-05-27 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-05-28 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-05-30 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2018-09-05 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2018-09-07 - Paper Tiger - San Antonio, TX *2018-09-08 - ACL Live - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2018-09-10 - 191 Toole - Tucson, AZ *2018-09-14 - Washington's - Fort Collins, CO *2018-11-30 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2018-12-01 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-05-01 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-08-09 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2019-08-28 - Metro Music Hall - Salt Lake City, UT *2019-08-30 - The Pub Station - Billings, MT *2019-08-31 - Top Hat Lounge - Missoula, MT *2019-09-04 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2019-09-05 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2019-09-07 - McDonald Theatre - Eugene, OR *2019-11-16 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-18 - St. Luke's - Glasgow, Scotland Videos of this Song *2015-04-11 - One on One Session - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2016-09-23 - Castle Theatre - Bloomington, IL *2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD Category:Beat the Champ songs Category:Video